matadordoreifandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A Crônica do matador do rei
É uma série de novelas de fantasia do autor americano Patrick Rothfuss. Descrição de enredo A crônica do matador do rei ,The Kingkiller Chronicle em ingles, é a autobiografia de Kvothe, um aventureiro e músico famoso, lendário em todos os quatro cantos da civilização. É dividido em dois tópicos de ação diferentes: * A história no tempo atual, onde Kote conta a história de sua vida para o Cronista no Waystone Inn. * A narração, que compreende a história do passado de Kote com seu nome orignal, Kvothe e compõe a maioria dos livros. A série alterna entre a perspectiva da terceira e primeira pessoa. Os interlúdios atuais estão na terceira pessoa da perspectiva de múltiplos personagens, enquanto a história da vida de Kvothe é contada inteiramente na primeira pessoa a partir de sua própria perspectiva.A série também contém muitas histórias meta ficcionais - contos dentro de histórias de perspectivas variadas, a maioria dos quais é relatada por Kvothe e apresentada como tendo sido ouvida por outros personagens em seu passado. Trilogia principal Livros adicionais Rothfuss escreveu várias histórias curtas que se realizam dentro do universo da Crônica do matador do rei, com expectativa de novas livros serem publicados. As histórias não se concentram em Kvothe em particular. Atualmente, duas histórias curtas em antologias e uma novela autônoma foram lançadas, e outra novela está em andamento. Criação e Conceitos Rothfuss escreveu a trilogia como uma novela de fantasia extremamente longa, intitulada "The Song of Flame and Thunder", durante seu avanço de nove anos em que adquiria seu diploma de bacharelado em inglês. Ele se inspirou na variedade de cursos universitários que ele explorou, e de seus interesses pessoais e passatempos. Ele apresentou o romance completo para várias editoras, mas foi rejeitado. Uma história curta de 14.000 palavras 1 extraída da novela, intitulada "The Road to Levinshire", ganhou o concurso do Future Second Quarter em 2002. Ele conversou com o escritor de ficção científica Kevin J. Anderson em uma oficina de escritores e através disso conseguiu garantir um acordo com o agente Matt Bialer. A novela completa foi vendida para a editora DAW Books e depois dividida em uma série de três volumes. Em um manuscrito inicial do segundo livro, O Temor do Sábio, em junho de 2010, é conhecido que a série foi intitulada The Song of the Broken Tree. Mais tarde, foi retitulado para "The Kingkiller Chronicle", A cronica do matador do rei, em português. O primeiro volume da Crônica do matado do rei, O nome do vento, foi aclamaçado pelacrítica em abril de 2007 e desde então ganhou o Prêmio Quill 2007 pela melhor obra de fantasia e também foi listado na lista do Best Seller do New York Times . Ganhou também um Prêmio Alex em 2008. O segundo volume da série, O nome do sábio, originalmente deveria ser lançado no dia 16 de abril de 2009, mas foi adiado devido a ainda estar concluído. Foi finalmente lançado em março de 2011 e chegou ao primeiro lugar na lista de best seller de New York Times. Filme e Série de televisão Com a popularidade da série , o estúdio de cinema americano Twentieth Century Fox e a produtora de filmes New Regency Productions optaram fazer uma adaptação da série de televisão em julho de 2013. A equipe de produção anexada à produção do piloto inclui Eric Heisserer, Arnon Milchan Andrew Plotkin, Brad Weston e Robert Lawrence. 5 A bíblia piloto e de série foi enviada para compradores em julho de 2014 e é mais tarde nesse ano que confirmou que a rede de televisão americana NBC garantiu os direitos da série, intitulada Kingkiller. 6 Em 1 de outubro de 2015, Patrick Rothfuss anunciou em seu blog que os direitos sobre os livros voltaram a ele depois que os direitos de opção de Twentieth Century Fox expiraram. Posteriormente, uma guerra de licitação entrou em erupção com vários estúdios de Hollywood se aproximando dele para transformar os livros em um filme. Rothfuss informou aos estúdios que ele não estava particularmente interessado em fazer um filme, mas que ouviria suas ofertas. Quando Lionsgate se aproximou dele, ele propôs fazer um filme e uma série de TV para dar expandir a história. Eles voltaram com uma oferta para produzir um filme, uma série de TV e um videogame. Ele aceitou a oferta deles Jogos de cartas Dois jogos de cartas foram produzidos com base no mundo da cronica do matador do rei. * Wind Playing Cards (2014) * Pairs (2014). Ambos feitos em colaboração com o Rothfuss e financiados através de campanhas bem-sucedidas do Kickstarter.